Episode 5 (Season 3, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot The nurses aid Theresa as she gives birth. The Costellos run through the forest to try escape Liam and Nathan. Carmel receives a phone call about Bart’s hospitalisation. Nancy is cold toward Mitzeee. Malachy gives Mercedes some advice on how to handle her medication. Mitzeee worries that Theresa may have gone into labour because of her and Nancy sarcastically tells her that the doctors love delivering babies born one month premature. Fern asks Lynsey if Bart will be alright. Lynsey tells Fern that it’s too early to tell but can’t say anything else. Carmel notices Fern, who runs off. Riley ends up tripping over and he struggles to move. Nathan and Liam run through the woods, trying to find him. Bart regains consciousness. Mitzeee refuses to leave until she knows Theresa and the baby are fine. She asks Nancy who she is to judge her. Mitzeee tells Nancy of her difficult upbringing, having spent most of her life looking after her mother in a council flat. Fern panics when she sees a doctor speaking to the police. Carmel asks her if she was looking for Bart, and asks if she is a friend of his. Carmel tells her that Bart has woken up and Fern is relieved. The police are talking to Bart now. Mal and Mercedes prepare to sleep together, but Mal is reluctant to. These is a knock at the door and Mal goes to get rid of them. He is surprised to see Lynsey, who realises that Mercedes hasn’t told him the truth. Lynsey forces Mercedes’s hand into telling Mal that she lied about having HIV. Fern visits Bart in hospital. He tells her that he told the police that he couldn’t remember anything. Fern convinces him that Jason had the knife and stabbed him. Jasmine is furious to discover that Fern was in Bart’s room. She is furious to learn that Fern told Bart that Jason stabbed him. Nancy informs Carmel that Theresa is in labour. Theresa demands that Mitzeee leaves, but wants Nancy sits with her, to Nancy’s surprise. Logan arrives at the hospital with a big teddy bear for Theresa. Liam tries to convince Nathan to end the feud. Mal asks Lynsey to leave him and Mercedes to talk. Jasmine visits Bart and he relays what Fern said about Jason. Nathan very nearly finds the Costellos. Jasmine suggests that Fern could be lying. He works out that Jasmine and Jason are the same person. Nathan winds up Carl and Carl jumps out from the bushes. Nathan and Carl start fighting, until Riley finds a gun which he threatens to shoot Nathan in the head with. Liam goes to tell Riley that the gun isn’t loaded but Nathan reveals that it is. Riley gives Carl the gun. He makes them turn around and the Costellos manage to run off. Jasmine tells Bart that she is a boy living in a girl’s body. Bart calls her a freak and tells her to get out. Mal furiously confronts Mercedes. Mercedes says that she lied for them, which makes Mercedes more furious. He calls her poison, and that he hates her. Theresa asks Nancy if she can see the baby. Nancy tells her that she can before fainting. Mal struggles to believe that she hates herself so much for what she did, that she would get HIV. Riley, Seth and Carl break into an abandoned warehouse. They decide to split up, with Seth trying to find a phone to call the police. Mal tells Mercedes that he doesn’t love her anymore and wants her to go. She tries to change his mind. Mercedes goads Mercedes and Mal slaps him. Mitzeee informs a now-conscious Nancy that she fainted and Logan is now with Theresa. Mitzeee is still there to be with Nancy when she woke up, but doesn’t know why. Nancy admits that she couldn’t look up Dean as she was too scared. She recognises how Mitzeee saved her and agrees to fix the article. Theresa is pleased when Logan shows up. Theresa gives birth to a girl. Carmel receives a text from Nancy informing her that Theresa has had a baby girl. Carmel remembers telling Theresa that she was going to wait until the baby was born before going to the police and telling them that she killed Calvin. Nathan and Liam track the Costellos down to the warehouse. Liam tries to talk Nathan out of going after the Costellos. He makes clear that he’s not going to back down. Carl and Riley make it onto the roof of the warehouse, as does Nathan. Carl is attacked from behind by Nathan. Carmel works up the courage to see Theresa and changes her mind. Carmel wonders what to do. Riley warns Nathan that the police are coming soon. Nathan reveals that he was always after Riley. The floor caves in under one of Riley’s feet and he trips over, getting his foot stuck. Riley pleads for his life, offering to keep quiet to the police. Carmel visits Theresa and tells her that they need to talk alone. Nathan prepares to hit Riley’s kneecaps with a bat when Seth tackles him to the ground. Liam hears the situation on the phone and races onto the roof. Nathan holds onto the bar, hanging off the roof as Seth prepares to stomp on his hand. Liam races onto the roof. Nathan notices the bar about to slip out of the hatch and pleads for Seth’s help. Seth goes to help him when Liam shoves him out of the way to save Nathan himself. Liam begs for Riley’s help. Carl tells Seth that he did good and is proud. A plank of wood gives way beneath Liam’s feet and Carl pulls Riley away. Nathan tells Liam to let him go, noticing that Liam is about to fall through the floor. Nathan makes Liam loose grip of him and Nathan falls through the glass ceiling and into an oil tank. Carmel tells Theresa that she can’t let her get away with what she’s done. Theresa asks to know what Carmel is doing to do. Liam is shocked that Nathan is still alive. Riley tells him to drain the oil tank. Liam drains the tank, only to discover that Nathan has been impaled on a spike and dies of his injuries. Jasmine takes her anger out on a toilet door. Lynsey watches an upset Malachy. Riley is taken into an ambulance whilst Liam is taken away in a police car. Logan comforts an upset Theresa. Cast Regular cast *Jasmine Costello - Victoria Atkin *Riley Costello - Rob Norbury *Seth Costello - Miles Higson *Carl Costello - Paul Opacic *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Mercedes Fisher - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Bart McQueen - Jonny Clarke *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton *Lynsey Nolan - Karen Hassan *Anita Roy - Saira Choudhry *Carmel Valentine - Gemma Merna Guest cast *Fern - Amy Gavin *Liam - Chris Overton *Logan - Thomas Sean Hughes *Nathan - Michael Bisping Music None Notes *First appearance of Kathleen-Angel McQueen. *A nurse is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Carl Costello is incorrectly credited as "Cark Costello". *The end tune playing over the end credits of this episode is replaced by an unknown piece. *Andy Smart is credited as the fight arranger and Ray Turner as the stuntman for this episode. *Viewing figure: 368,000 (E4)/173,000 (E4 +1)